The Doctor and his Nurse
by Ponella
Summary: An AU of the 'A Good Man Goes to War' ending. Amy dies from childbirth - the baby survives -, Rory decides to stop mourning and the Doctor decides to confront his feelings about Rory. Rated M for sexual themes. Don't like, don't read. Chapter two up!
1. His Wonderful Fool

**A/N:** So, my first Rory/Doctor fic. I want them both to be happy and I also think Rory deserves better than Amy – I'm not bashing Amy, I still support the Amy/Rory pairing wholeheartedly, she just doesn't even give him a second glance after they got married and he waited 2000 years for her, and Rory deserves better, yes. This is set shortly after series 6a, I think, so no planetary crisis or war of any kind unless I have another sugar rush, but it's an AU in which Amy dies – still not Amy bashing, I just needed to get her out of the way for all the juicy Rory/Doctor to happen. And I also think Rory's earnt the right to be with whoever he wants… it just works better if his wife is dead, although I'll still feel for widowed Rory.

**Chapter One – His Wonderful Fool**

Rory Williams, also known as _The Last Centurion_, _The Nose_, _Mr Pond_ and _Rory the Roman_, had been widowed for three weeks. He liked the last two nicknames best because it they were what the Doctor called him, although he would never tell him that he actually liked the first of the two. Alright, I've got off track, anyway… Rory Williams was in mourning.

"Why did she have to die, Doctor?" he looked down to his shoes – well, actually they weren't shoes, more like sandals. He knew perfectly well why – he was a nurse with two millennia under his belt and knew something about the fragility of the human body – but he still found himself asking the same question, over and over in his head.

"It's no question of _why_, Rory. Her body was just… too weak to handle labour. Too young. Be glad the baby survived, there was allot of blood…"

"She's not 'the baby', she's my daughter, and you can call her by her name."

"Yes, and I'll help you with anything you need; even a sympathetic ear."

"_Sympathetic_? You're a bloody joke. You go around gallivanting across the universe and ruining peoples lives, when your own always seems to be in perfect order. When have you ever lost someone you loved as much as I loved Amy?" he knew he was speaking out of grief, but it felt like a gag on his mouth had been taken away and he was able to say what he'd always secretly been thinking.

"Lots of times… too many times, actually, if we're being honest here." a shadow past over the Doctor's face, darkness and all of time and space and an unbidden fury at the universe, all hidden for so long. Rory had once heard the Doctor referred to as 'The Oncoming Storm', and he thought it was just as joke at the Doctor's expense. Now he felt a shudder pass through his body, but he stood his ground.

"Who have you lost, besides your own species? You know what, I didn't know the Time Lords, but I'm sure they must have been fucking disappointed in you, you're a disgrace to humanoid beings everywhere."

"I'll tell you who I lost, I'll recall a more recent one – Rose Tyler, lovely girl, 19 years old and a bit dim, but I loved her and lost her. Complete accident, she got stuck in a parallel universe because she stayed with me, and then she came back and found me and I, being the idiot that I am, decided that I'd never be happy her and she'd never have a happy human life again, so I sent her back into the other universe with her mum and a half-human copy of myself to keep her happy. Oh, and on the same day my best friend died and I had to watch it happen. So _Rory_, I had lost people, you insensitive dick."

He'd never heard the Doctor swear before, so naturally it came as quite a surprise and it gave him a moment to clear his head, "I should… go check on Amelia." he named her Amelia instead of Amy and he'd done it for the Doctor, but didn't know why.

"Hey, Rory," the Doctor said on passing, "Remember what I said, anything you need. I'd be quite happy to babysit if you ever need some time to yourself."

"Are you sure you aren't helping me just because Amy was your friend?" he briefly wondered where the accusation came from, but it was a question that needed answering.

"No, Rory – I want to help you and the baby, this has nothing to do with Amy. I'll admit, I'm sad that another of my friends is dead, but I've tried too hard to block out grief in the past and it's only made things worse. I guess, in this incarnation, I'm the kind of person who does mourn, but without saying a thing."

"You know, Doctor, I think your offer should work both ways; any time you need to talk, even if it's about your past, I'll listen."

The Doctor looked down at his shoes – he was still wearing the pair he'd salvaged after his old ones had dissolved outside the acid factory, and he smiled, "Thanks, Rory, that… means allot. There haven't been many people in my life who've just wanted to listen."

"Don't mention it. Do you want to come with me?"

"Why?"

"It she's pooped it's going to be a two-person job; I'm still a bit unused to changing nappies."

The Doctor grinned and said, "I'm not." and walked past, leaving Rory wondering what the hell he meant.

* * *

><p>He relished in the sight of it – his hours-old daughter giving the Doctor a fountain of pee on his shirt. The Doctor was yelling curses throughout, and he wondered if the Doctor knew that it was wrong to swear in front of a baby. "You know, I think this is the cutest I've ever seen you." he beamed, little knowing he'd said that last thought out loud.<p>

The Doctor blushed, "Yes, well, I'm sure it's all very nice for you, but piss doesn't wash out very well with these shirts."

"Since when did you have a nappy changing unit on the TARDIS?"

The Doctor looked down at his handiwork, "I used to be a grandfather. My granddaughter, Susan, I raised her since she was a baby, so I had to have all the amenities on board for a developing infant."

"…That would explain why you also have baby clothes."

"Yes, and I'd rather we kept this to ourselves; the only other person I've told about this… she's gone now."

"Your best friend who died?"

The Doctor looked up from the baby and grinned, "You listen allot more than you let on."

"What was her name?"

The Doctor wouldn't keep eye contact, "Donna Noble… she was wonderful, a wonderful person, but she didn't believe in herself. Quite like you, in a way, c'ept she had a gob on her."

"Ginger?" Rory remarked, eyebrows raised.

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh yeah." he looked thoughtful as he stared at the baby, "Somebody's becoming restless."

Rory looked upon the fidgeting child, "Do you think she's hungry?"

"Well if she is we can't feed her – breast-milk is vital for newborns and I don't have a substitute."

"Should we go shopping?"

The Doctor finally looked him in the eye, "We'll have to do it on Earth, your time. Do you have any money?"

"Yes, right, you're always skint; I did have a job before I met you, you know. I've been saving up for a rainy day, and I've been collecting the interest."

"On the TARDIS?"

"I have internet banking."

The Doctor paused, "I should really start using the internet. It would make my job a whole lot easier…"

"I wasn't aware that what we do is a job."

"It has to be now, Rory; we've got a baby to look after."

* * *

><p>The three of them kept getting odd looks as they walked into TESCO that afternoon. Or more specifically, it was the Doctor who was getting the odd looks – Rory and Amelia seemed completely normal when standing next to him.<p>

"At least you've got a buggy." Rory whispered to him. Amelia looked up at both her father and the strange man she liked, and then looked at all the strangers in front of her and retreated into the safety of her buggy.

Rory gathered provisions – nappies, milk and all the other essentials. The Doctor became preoccupied with talking to a till man about the quantum physics of making good toast when Rory pulled him away, "Do you want to draw more attention to us, or are you just being stupid?"

"Neither, I just got bored waiting for you." the fact that the Doctor valued him enough to miss him made Rory feel an odd sense of elation, but he shook it off.

"Well, can you not cause any trouble? I want to get through this one trip without having to get you out of any messes." He was started to realize he sounded like a frustrated parent trying to talk his child out of playing with half the objects in the store.

The Doctor flashed him a grin, "I can't make any promises Rory, but I'll try to be a good little boy."

Rory's heart skipped a beat, "You just… do that."

* * *

><p>They walked back into the TARDIS, arms laden with bags, "Tell me why we went toy shopping again?"<p>

"All the baby toys I have are old and useless, and anyway, toy shopping is fun."

"Where did you go when I left you to your own devices? You look like you had fun."

the Doctor smiled – the kind of smile that made you weak in the knees – and tapped his nose, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Later on, after Amelia had been fed and put to sleep, Rory went looking for the Doctor; he assumed the Doctor was in the console room or the library, but he was in neither. Then he felt like the TARDIS was directing him somewhere, but couldn't think why. His journey ended outside a door made of burnt-orange wood, and he found it was open. He walked inside and felt the door close by itself, but it couldn't–

"Hello, Rory." the Doctor was standing next to the closed door, completely naked – and looking good on it. Rory nearly refused to look at his groin, but the temptation was too great, and he couldn't help but like what he saw; the Doctor's thick erection, resting tantalizingly against his belly.

"Oh, feel free to look – it's only like that for you." the Doctor said, walking up to him, every step so inviting.

"Why would it be…?"

"Look, Rory, after Pond died… I have to admit that we both need someone. Why not have each other?"

"You want us to have sex?"

The Doctor looked down at his erection as if only just noticing it, "I wouldn't have a hard-on for you if I didn't, Rory. So whadaya say? The baby's asleep and we have the TARDIS to ourselves…"

Rory had to admit that the Doctor sounded sexy and looked the part, "Isn't it too soon?"

"There's no time like the present, Rory." the Doctor said, taking a step forward and letting his erection rub against Rory's – _I have an erection too!_

"Yes, Rory, I think you're up for it." The Doctor said, flashing him a smirk that made his knees buckle, and he fell onto the bed – the Doctor's bed, he realized – and the Doctor leant over him and against him, letting him feel how much he meant what he said.

His cock felt like a lead weight in his trousers as it rested between his and the Doctor's, straining for release. He realized how much he wanted to fuck something – he hadn't since after the baby was conceived and it was getting to him. "Do you want us to have sex, Doctor?"

"I've been thinking about it since you came on the TARDIS; I kept thinking it should have been _me_ you fucked on your wedding night. And now we have that chance." the Doctor said, grinding himself against the man below him, and was pleased when he achieved a sexy moan from his Rory.

"I can't just be your companion after this, Doctor; it's all or nothing."

"I completely agree." and the Doctor removed him naked body from Rory's clothed front, found his jacket and rummaged around in one of the pockets, finally withdrawing his hand with a velvet box. Then he got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a silver ring inlaid with a sparkling diamond, "It's a white-point star, the only jewel left over from my planet, but that's not important; what is important is if you'll marry me."

"Doctor," Rory replied with tears threatening to escape, "Yes, of course I'll marry you, you silly bastard! Now come here and fuck me!"

"Your wish is my command… my gorgeous fiancée." the Doctor said, unzipping Rory's trousers and slipping them and his underwear down in one fluid motion, and he licked his lips as his cock sprang free from its confines. "Rory, can I…?"

"Go ahead, Doctor, I wont stop you." Rory said, feeling like all his Christmases had come at once as the Doctor bent down and his bright pink lips encased his throbbing member, "Oh, _Doctor_… don't ever stop."

The Doctor mumbled something back with realizing what he had his mouth, and Rory heard nothing as pleasure rocketed up his spine. The Doctor looked up at him; his head resting on the sheets, eyes tightly closed and mouth agape. The sight of him increased his arousal tenfold, and his sucked Rory's dick like a lollipop, which caused Rory's hips to buck uncontrollably. Then he gave him one last persistent lick, withdrawing altogether.

Rory looked upon him, "Why'd you stop?"

The Doctor grinned dirtily, "Strip off and turn around; you _did_ ask me to fuck you, and I want to… so much."

"Really?" Rory said, doing as the Doctor asked.

"I think you've earnt a good pounding – but you really have been pushing it, being so sexy all the time. Oh, I'm sure you weren't aware of it, but my point still stands."

"Do you have any… lubricant?"

The Doctor chuckled, and he heard some rustling behind him as the Doctor disappeared from view and came back with a bottle of lube, "Can't have my fiancée in any pain during sex, can I?" he applied a large amount to his cock and to Rory's ass hole, making sure Rory was completely lost to good feelings as he entered him. "Rory, you're so tight… have you ever been fucked?" Rory shook his head as a no, his face contorted with pleasure as the Doctor did as he promised. The Doctor smiled perversely at the back of his lover's head; Rory's answer meant that he was his first, anal-wise.

Rory Williams had always been attracted to both sexes; on the whole, he could swing either way and it wouldn't bother him, although Amy had been a bit weirded out by it and made him promise to fancy only women when they got together. Now he knew he only had one sexuality with one person with none of the rules Amy had laud out for him, and he was so happy; they'd be a proper family. A small negative part of his mind shouted "_BUT HE WON'T EVER SETTLE DOWN FULLY!_", but he decided he'd leave that worry for later. He felt the Doctor stop their movements, and thought, _OH SHIT HE NOTICED_.

"Rory, you're tense, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said bitterly, "Just carry on."

"No." the Doctor replied, "I can't do this, knowing you've got something on your mind."

"Okay, I'll tell you what's on my mind. I've just recently been widowed and left as a single father to a newborn baby girl, and you're messing with my head like it's one of Amelia's new toys."

"Messing with your head? I'm going to marry you, isn't that enough?"

"No, Doctor, it isn't. I need to know, will you settle for me?"

"Could there be anyone else I could go for? Do you really think I might think so lowly of you?"

"No, I mean will you ever settle down for me? You know, live in a house on a planet like a normal family."

The Doctor looked insulted, "Whenever has my 'not being normal' been wrong in your eyes? It may not be a traditional upbringing – not even on my planet – but I'll do my best."

"I'm just asking, would you make the sacrifice if you had to? Hang up your TARDIS key for the most part and live a normal and safe life on Earth? I'm sure we'll be able to take Amelia for trips on the TARDIS when she's older, I'm just saying… not now. She's too young and she and I both need stability, now more than ever."

"The safety of Amelia comes first, so naturally I'd have that kind of life without hesitation, but–"

"Why the 'but'? There's no need for it, if you say you'll do it then you'll do it."

"You'd live on Earth with me and the baby? I thought you'd gotten used to this life, started enjoying it even."

"I love it here, but I also loved it back on Earth. And wouldn't it be nice to have a day, a week even, without being constantly under the threat of getting killed or getting into trouble with some strange alien race I've never heard of?" Rory looked him in the eye, "So am I going to be going back to Earth with just Amelia or are you coming with us? Because no matter how much it breaks my heart, this is a one-time offer."

"Rory, do you know the implications of what you're asking me to do? Settling down is the one adventure I've never had, it always seemed so much like a dream to me. But I suppose it would be nice, living on Earth… I'd have to pretend to be human, of course, but I have friends who can help me sort all that out. So yes, Rory, I'm coming with you; I'm afraid I couldn't stop myself if I tried, I already love you and Amelia to bits."

Rory found himself wiping tears from his eyes, "Come here, you wonderful fool!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

As they both withdrew for air, The Doctor rested his forehead against Rory's and said, "Yes, we can definitely make this work."

"My Doctor…" Rory's face was full of awe, he and the Doctor were actually 'making a go of it'.

"My Rory the Roman…" the Doctor smirked, knowing how much Rory loved him saying that nickname, "…Shall we continue from where we left off?"

**A/N: **Oh my, over 3000 words! And over 16000 characters in total… I just like playing with the Word Count tool in OpenOffice, is that so wrong? No, it's quite fun and I'm quite happy that I've gotten so far with this and I'll certainly try to make another chapter.

Also, did any of you notice my references to Donna? She's always been my favourite companion and now ties with Rory in that category, so I couldn't just let her be forgotten without giving her my own send off.

Oh, and if any of you bitch about the Doctor and Rory putting their foreheads together, I'd like to remind you 1. Simply putting foreheads together to communicate something is only a thing between two Time Lords, 2. if Rory and the Doctor were thinking of doing that or something similar, they'd have to headbang (if you all know what I mean) and 3. Can you all please just enjoy the moment?

If I get enough reviews, I might consider writing another chapter… and no, I don't consider that emotional blackmail, you can only get it things in this life if you earn them and hopefully you lot will earn yourselves another chapter.


	2. Replacement

**A/N: **Only one person has reviewed this fic so far, which if I'm honest is a bit disappointing, but I did promise another chapter at some point! So here it is… don't be surprised if it doesn't amount to much, I'm feeling very uninspired today.

**Chapter Two - Replacement**

"I hope you're serious about this, because raising a baby is a full-time job."

"Which I _have_ done before, you know. Shall we go and wake the baby?"

"Don't you have a baby monitor on this TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I do, but it's in a shopping bag – along with the special toys I bought for us yesterday. It seems that in my hurry I forgot all the essentials."

* * *

><p>The child's bright smile broke through their half-awake haze, shining like starlight in the temperate dark.<p>

"Hello, my little wonder!" Rory exclaimed, and looking to the Doctor, who was hanging back with a bewildered expression "You can hold her, you know, seeing as you're her mum."

"Am I, now? Well, I suppose you did provide the genetic data from the male side so… I'm a mum." there were tears shining in the Doctor's eyes, "Never thought I'd be – well, any kind of parent again really. Not after the war or anything… I've always been too scared to start a family, but now I've suddenly got one, I guess it's been the wake up call I've needed. We're moving onto Earth as soon as." he took the baby in his arms, "Your mummy loves you, Amelia Pond; both your mummies."

"You actually sound like a mother, and look like one."

"Do I?"

"I mean… you're holding her just right. Sorry, besides being a nurse I've always been interested in being a midwife."

"A noble profession."

"Seriously? Because, y'know, I'm no…"

"Doctor? Yes, but none of that matters. The job doesn't make the man, the man, uh, makes the job."

"Thanks. Do I want to meet the people who are going to sort out your Earth citizenship, or are they all nutjobs?"

"Like me, you mean? No – well, hopefully not, I haven't seen them in a while. But they're my friends, hopefully they wont freak you out too much. And they _are_ human, if you're wondering."

"You can read me like a book." Rory smiled.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Incoming Temporal Anomaly…<strong>"

"Is that the TARDIS?" Clyde exclaimed, throwing down a game controller.

"It looks like it." Luke said, getting up and walking to the doors as the TARDIS finally materialized.

The door opened and the Doctor's head popped out, "Ah, Luke – sorry, I'm looking for your mum?"

Clyde stood up and joined them, "What's up, Doc?"

"Nothing that concerns two 15 year old boys – I need to consult Sarah-Jane on a highly confidential matter."

"**He is here to obtain a false Human identity – you phoned ahead.**"

"Yes, thank you Mr Smith – I didn't realize you intercepted Sarah-Jane's landline now?"

"**Only when she gets calls of the extra-terrestrial kind, Doctor**."

"Ah – I'll be sure to call her on her mobile next time." he stepped out of the TARDIS, "Time for truth, I suppose; I'm settling down on Earth."

"You can hardly do that by yourself, mate."

The Doctor got in his face, "Oh, but Clyde Langer, I've got a boyfriend and child. I'm hardly doing it on my own, am I?"

"Alright, just – did you brush your teeth this morning?"

The Doctor tested his breath, "Probably not. So, Luke, your mum?"

"Gone shopping."

"Really? Oh, would either of you like to see inside the TARDIS?"

"I'm sure you say that to all the impressionable youths, or is that your best chat-up line?"

"Why would I need to chat anyone up? I've got all I need in my blue spaceship."

* * *

><p>"Right – Rory Williams, meet Luke Smith and Clyde Langer. Luke Smith and Clyde Langer, meet Rory Williams; my hubbie-to-be. Are we all acquainted? Yes, I'm going to make tea."<p>

"That's a baby!"

"Yes, Luke, that is generally what they look like. She's called Amelia – watch she doesn't slobber on you if you try to pick her up, she's still pretty much a newborn."

"Doctor, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure, Rory, what is it?" the Doctor asked as they exited the console room to one of the myriad corridors.

"I didn't realise that our help was coming from children!"

"Well, I'm sorry, let me explain; Luke's mum is an old friend of mine, who just happens to have an alien supercomputer based in her attic. I think you can figure out the rest."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me, but can you look after Amelia tomorrow? I think I forgot some things on our shopping trip – and don't give me that look, you're a huge distraction. It'll be good mum experience for you – her bottle is on a quick release so hold it sparingly, and if she has black poo that's completely normal, it'll be like that for a while. And make sure she doesn't see anything glowing, she's drawn like a moth to a flame."

"Is there anything else I should know, or would you rather I just got it over with and killed her myself?"

"She seems to have started teething abnormally fast, could you keep an eye on that?" Rory was gathering clean nappies to put away, completely ignoring the Doctor's mini-crisis.

"I love you, you know – I know the mood kind of got killed last night, but that doesn't mean we can't continue our fun tonight." the Doctor said hopefully.

"Can't; if your friend really can sort out our Earth problems, I'll be going back to work tomorrow."

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Someone has to provide for this family – and tell me how it goes with your friend and her alien supercomputer. I'll be on baby watch tonight, considering I'll want all the time I can have with her in between work."

"So I don't get _any_ time with you?" the Doctor asked, his voice sounding strangled in his throat.

Rory stopped and slowly nodded, "If I manage to get Amelia down early, we can probably have some time to ourselves in bed – probably not sex, but we'll get to cuddle."

"Oh, I guess I can cope with that…" he walked back into the console room with Rory, walking over to Amelia forlornly, wiggling her feet in his hands as she looked up at him, "Guess who's going to be looking after you all day tomorrow? Now, I'm not your daddy and I'm not very good at routine, but we'll probably have fun."

"Doctor!" suddenly Sarah-Jane was in the room, "The door was open and…"

"It's okay, I actually came to see you – and your chimney Zygon, of course."

"Oh, well… kettle's on, and who is this?"

"Amelia Williams, and I think…" he checked her nappy momentarily, "Yep, somebody's done a poo." the baby giggled in response, wriggling in his arms, "Yes, you. I don't see anyone else here with a stinky nappy – just be a minute, got to get this one changed."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime (if there is such a thing aboard the TARDIS, and the Doctor and Rory were getting ready for bed.<p>

"All I'm saying is… parenting comes so naturally to you, but I'm just finding my feet again. I can understand that someone has to look after Amelia while you're away, but I'm worried I'll do something wrong and you'll hate me for it."

"What? I could never hate you, you're my soon-to-be husband. We're going to see Sarah-Jane again in the morning to sort out your Earth citizenship, and you're going to have fun with our daughter while I'm working." he stopped, noticing the Doctor pause, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just… you called her 'our daughter', like I was actually her mother."

"You kind of are."

"And kind of aren't; I'll never replace Amy and I'll certainly never be the female role model that Amelia needs. I guess she'll just have to settle for an alien man for a mother."

"She already does; anyone can she loves you, she takes after her mother."

"Amy didn't love me, she just thought she did… you know she always chose you."

"I wasn't talking about Amy – admit it, you tend to love yourself a little too often. And you can never replace Amy, but I have love enough for two."

"Make that three." the Doctor said, walking over to Amelia's crib and looking in at the softly snoring baby, "I wouldn't want to replace Amy, anyway; Amelia should always know about her real mother, and how she died to bring her into the world."

"Would you protect Amelia with your life?" Rory asked, moving next to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked to him, mortified, "Of course I would."

"Then you more than measure up to her real mother. Amelia will know how her old mum protected her, but how her new mum can just as well match the love she had for her."

The Doctor nodded and smiled, "You always know just what to say. We should get into bed; you said something earlier today about cuddling?"

Rory chuckled, "Is your mind always on touching me?"

"No – just you touching me back."

**A/N: **…I was stuck about halfway through and then the bedtime thing came to me. It's lunchtime for me, so it kinda isn't nighttime for me but I did my best to mimic a nighttime atmosphere.

I was kinda running on fizzy drinks all of yesterday so… 4 cans of Sprite = inspiration in the morning (and a full bladder).

Yeah… I may or may not write a third chapter, depending on the number of reviews I get for this. Some of you may be dissatisfied that there was none of the Doctor and Rory's M-rated fun this chapter, but I'm coming to that, very slowly… I also find the Doctor's lack of confidence very endearing, so that might be going on for a while until the Doctor gets the self-esteem boost he sorely needs in this fic.


End file.
